Total Drama Xenoverse RPs
by ZStarFan
Summary: 22 Competitors. 7 Dragon Balls. 1 Winner. Who the hell will win this crazy game full of crazy challenges. Find out now as characters from Jack the Pilgrim King's RP, Z-Star Academy, and Saiyan Spirit battle for victory!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 "The Arrival"  
**

Elder Kai notices a CameraMan filming him and starts speaking: "Hello, I'm Elder Kai. And i'm the Host of Total Drama Xenoverse RP! Heheheheheh.  
In case you're a freaking idiot who's been living under a rock, I'm going to explain what the hell 'Total Drama Xenoverse RP' is."

Elder Kai starts walking, with the CameraMan filming in front of him.  
Elder Kai continues talking.

Elder Kai: "TDXRP is basically a Survival Reality Show set on a BIG island featuring 22 retards who compete in a series of grueling challenges during the course of 8 weeks for an awesome prize. The Seven magic Dragon Balls! These guys are pretty strong, so I had set a device that covers the whole island that makes the competitors non super-human. Meaning they are very,very,very average. For the sake of fairness. Heheh. Anyways, after almost every challenge, a competitor is voted off the island and will never come back...ever! HEHEHEHEHEHEH."

Elder Kai walks over to the outside of the Dining Hall.

Elder Kai: "This piece of crap wooden structure is the Dining Hall. The 22 Campers will be eating here every now and then. Let's meet the Chef...ROSHI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Elder Kai and the CameraMan faintly hear Master Roshi's perverse laugh.

Elder Kai: "Well, I guess he's busy at the moment. Anyways, let's move on.

Elder Kai and the CameraMan walk over to a shitty looking dock.

Elder Kai: "This is the dock of shame. When a camper is voted off from the other campers, they will have to walk over to the end of this dock, and board the boat of losers, where they will exit off the island and go to who the hell knows where. Heheh."

Elder Kai and the CameraMan suddenly hear a Boat blaring it's horn.

Elder Kai: "Well then, it seems our first camper is showing up. I wonder who it could be..."

The small Boat arrives to the Dock, and a short girl with glasses and Purple hair styled in two pigtails boards the dock.

"Am I the first one here? Please tell me i'm the first one hear!", says the short girl.  
Elder Kai nods his head.  
"Yes you are, Arale.", answers Elder Kai.

"Hooray!", says a happy Arale.

Elder Kai looks at his watch.  
"Well, the others should be arriving one after another now.", says Elder Kai.

Suddenly, the boat come back, and a Tall guy boards the dock.

Elder Kai gives off a big smile and shouts, "KOBYASHI! MY FAVORITE!"

Kobyashi walks over to Elder Kai.

"Sup Elder Kai. Hey, Arale.", says Kobyashi, with a smile.  
"Hey, Kobyashi!", says Arale, with a wave.

After a few minutes, a buff looking guy with a tacky looking outfit shows up.  
"Yo! What's up Muffin Button. Where's your brother?", asks Kobyashi, while bumping fists with him.

"Oh, we're not supposed to show up together. It's pretty dumb if you ask me.". says Muffin Button.

Just then, a normal looking guy without a shirt shows up.

"Oh god, it's Rykon.", says Muffin Button while shaking his head.

"Why does he have his shirt off?", whispers Arale to Kobyashi.  
"Don't question it.", replies Kobyashi.

Rykon pulls out his expensive IPhone and expensive earphones, and starts listening to music with his eyes closed.

After a few moments, a brown haired girl in a purple GI shows up.

"Rachel! Hey, girl!", yells Arale, who runs over to hug Rachel.  
"Hey, girl!", yells Rachel, accepting Arale's hug.

Right after, another buff looking guy shows up.  
"Ayy, Gokon! What's up!", says Kobyashi.  
"Yo, my brotha!", yells Muffin Button.

"WHAT'S UP GUYS?!",yells Gokon, rushing over to them, and giving them a fist bump.

After 5 minutes pass, a spiky haired guy with slim, yet toned muscles with silver eyes shows up.

"Oh no, look who it is...", mutters Muffin Button.  
Gokon and Kobyashi immediately glare at the guy.

"What're you pathetic losers looking at?", says the guy with Silver Eyes.

"Calm down, Yukine. No fighting just yet.", says Elder Kai.

"Whatever. I'm not about to waste my time with those pathetic pieces of crap..", says Yukine, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes.

Suddenly, another guy shows up. An average guy with messy hair shows up.

"Who the heck is that guy?", wonders Gokon.  
Everyone either shrugs or doesn't answer.

"That's Sander. He was under the radar for a long time. He's pretty hilarious, so I let him in this game.", says Elder Kai, giving a thumbs up to Sander.  
Sander gives a toothy grin, and gives a thumbs up back.

After a long while, a girl shows up.  
She's playing on the Nintendo 3DS.

"Oh, no. It's Scumbag Snow.", mutters Kobyashi.  
Yukine looks at Snow, and looks away quickly, in disgust.

After a bit, another girl shows up.  
The girl is of average height, and long, black, wild hair.

Kobyashi notices her, and groans.  
"Yo, Ellie!", waves Gokon.  
"Hmph.", says Ellie, closing her eyes, and walking away.  
"Wow, get rekt, Gokon.", says Muffin Button.  
"Shut it.", replies Gokon.

Another is next to arrive. He is wearing a Orange Star High School shirt. He starts looking around.

"Oh crap, it's Jack.", mutters Elder Kai.  
Yukine immediately opens up his eyes, and looks over to "Jack".

Yukine's blood starts to boil, and a vein pops up on the side of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE ASSWIPE DOING HERE?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!", yells Yukine, who rushes over to Elder Kai.  
"Hey, Jack is a known hero throughout the north side of the world. I'm sure you of all people expected him to participate.", says Elder Kai, while smirking.

Jack notices Yukine "talking" to Elder Kai, and walks over to them.  
"HEY, YUKINE! IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I THOUGHT YOU DIED IN A DITCH! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU!", Yells a happy Jack.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU POMPOUS ASS. I GOT AWAY FROM YOU, YET HERE YOU STAND IN FRONT OF ME. GO AWAY.", yells Yukine, losing his cool.

"Wow, I've never seen Yukine lose his cool like that before.", mutters Kobyashi.  
"I know, right.", mutters Gokon.

Rykon hears Yukine yelling, and takes off his earphones, and immediately notices Jack. His eyes go wide for a quick second, and immediately put his earphones back on, and sets his music volume setting to max.

"Still the same Yukine. Guess ima have to remind you who your superior is...", says Jack shaking his head.  
"FUCK YOU JACK!", Yells Yukine.

"Well, that's half of the campers. Time for the next.", says Elder Kai, liking the drama between Jack and Yukine.

A violet haired girl shows up this time. She looks around, and spots Muffin Button.  
"Hey, boo!", yells the girl, walking over to hug Muffin Button.  
"HEY, Future!", yells Muffin Button, hugging Future.

Future then notices Rachel and Arale, and rushes over to greet them.  
"Good to see you too...", says Muffin Button, with a sigh.  
"hahaha get rekt, Muffin.", says Gokon, with a toothy grin.  
"Shut it.", mutters Muffin Button.

Virus is the next to show up.  
Kobyashi and Gokon rush over to greet him.  
"Hey.", replies Virus.

"Heh, that guy has pink hair.", mutters Jack, with a snicker.

Sander walks over to Virus.  
"Hey, you look really familiar...have I seen you before?", asks Sander.  
"Uhhhh...I don't think so.", responds Virus.  
Sander shrugs, and walks away.

Shadow is next to arrive.  
He goes to talk to Snow, who is too busy on her Nintendo 3DS, and ignores him.

Silvie is next to arrive.  
"Hey, sis!", says Ellie, with a small wave.  
"Hey.", responds Ellie.

"Hey, Kobyashi, look who it is.", says Gokon, pointing at Silvie.  
Kobyashi looks, and spots Silvie.  
Kobyashi immediately blushes and goes to greet her.

"Hey, Silvie. Nice to see you.", says Kobyashi, trying to act natural.  
"Hey, Kobyashi. Likewise.", says Silvie, with a blush.  
Ellie rolls her eyes.

Hunter is next to show up.  
"Yo, look, it's Hunter!", exclaims Gokon.  
Gokon, Kobyashi, Virus, and Muffin Button walk over to Hunter, greeting him.  
"Hey, guys! I feel like we're gonna have a fun time over here!", says Hunter, excited.

"Oh, you don't know how wrong you are, ...", mutters Elder Kai.

Rachel spots Hunter, and goes to hug him.  
"Hey, Hunter!", says Rachel, giving him a big hug.  
"Hi, Rachel. Nice to see you too. haha.", says Hunter, with a blush.

A few moments later, Sam shows up as well.  
He greets Hunter, and the group.

Another arrives, with the boat blasting Death Metal.  
Everyone looks over.  
Yukine smirks.

"Yo, what's up, people? Who's ready to get knocked the fook out?", says Calvin, with a cocky smirk.  
"Hey, it's Calvin.", says Shadow.  
Snow is too busy playing on her Nintendo 3DS to look up.  
Rykon looks up, and notices Calvin. He starts sweating bullets, and quickly goes back to listening to music to calm his nerves.  
Future glares at Calvin.  
Calvin goes up to Yukine, and bumps fists with him.

Kirai is next to show up.  
"Didn't this guy die?", questions Hunter.  
Virus is also curious.  
"Yeah, but I revived him with the Dragon Balls. Someone had to. Plus, I think it would be fun to see him and Dark Star interact.", replies Elder Kai, with a shrug.

Kirai walks over to Dark Star.  
"Kirai. How are you?", asks Shadow.  
"Fine.", replies Kirai.  
"I expect you learned your previous lesson.", says Yukine, with a glare.  
"Yes.", responds Kirai, without emotion.  
"Good.", says Yukine.  
Calvin pats Kirai on the back.

Vegeku is next to arrive.  
More than half of the contestants groan in annoyance.  
"God dammit, why would you let him in?", asks an upset Hunter.  
"Just here to get you guys pissed. Heheheh.", responds Elder Kai.  
"You know he'll piss you off too, right?", says Sam.  
"Don't you worry, I got something for his ass, if he does.", responds Elder Kai, pulling out a big paddle.

"What's up, gang?", greets Vegeku.  
"Hey Vegeku.", says Kobyashi.

"Oi, that squeaky bastard is here. Do I gotta fook this guy up?", says Calvin, beginning to get pissed off.  
"Not now.", responds Yukine.

Vegeku notices Ellie, and starts to sweat.  
"Oh...hell...YES!", says Vegeku, in his thoughts.

A buff looking tall guy with a deep tan shows up.  
"Who's that guy?", asks Vegeku.  
Everyone shrugs, obviously not knowing who that guy is.

Well, almost everyone. Sander answers.  
"Daikon! Surprised to see you here, dude.", greets Sander.  
"I'm honestly surprised to see you anywhere, Sander. You disappear a lot.", says Daikon, with a smile.  
Sander laughs awkwardly.

"That's Daikon. A hero from a different universe. Sander is from his time as well, well, sorta...kinda...it's hard to explain.", says Elder Kai.  
Almost everyone doesn't know what the hell he's talking about, but ignore it anyway.

The last person shows up. It's a girl.  
"Oh, here's another from Daikon and Sander's universe.", says Elder Kai.  
"Hey, Akaroshi! I didn't expect you to be here!", says Daikon.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, you goof.", responds Akaroshi.  
Sander laughs.

"Well, that's everyone. All 22 campers have arrived! Ladies and Gentlema, welcome to Total Drama Xenoverse RP", says Elder Kai.

No one responds. Crickets are heard.

With a groan Elder Kai says, "Follow me..."

Elder Kai leads the campers to the Confessional Shack/Outhouse.

"So this is the shitty outhouse, so what?", questions Yukine.  
"Heheh, "shitty".", mutters Sander, with a snicker.  
"It's not just a shitty outhouse, it's a shitty Confessional room...slash outhouse.", says Elder Kai with a grin.  
Everyone raises an eyebrow.

"The Confessional is a place where you can reveal your most personal feelings about your fellow campers, the challenges, and more. No one will hear you voice your thoughts...except for a camera."

"WHAT THE HECK...EW, WHY WOULD YOU PUT A CAMERA IN AN OUTHOUSE?", asks a grossed out Future.  
"What kind of 'REALITY' show, don't you get?", says Elder Kai, getting annoyed.  
Everyone stays quiet.

"MOVING ON.", yells Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE  
** "Seriously, he uses a Confessional Room in the Outhouse...what the hell, Kai?", says an annoyed Yukine.

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

Elder Kai leads them to four cabins and the Dining Hall.

"These four cabins are where you guys will be sleeping. 2 for boys, and 2 for girls. The Dining Hall over there, is the place where you will eat great food. Any questions?", asks Elder Kai.

"Yes. Who will be the Chef serving us at the Dining Hall?", asks Sam.  
"You all know Master Roshi right?", asks Elder Kai.  
Everyone groans.

 **CONFESSIONAL - FUTURE  
** "That pervert better not freaking touch me!", says a pissed off Future.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Now, time to make the teams. There will be two teams of 11. If I call out your names, I want you to be on the left side of me.", says Elder Kai.

"Kirai.  
Snow.  
Virus.  
Rachel.  
Future.  
Rykon.  
Ellie.  
Vegeku.  
Calvin.  
Akaroshi.  
And Arale.", says Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - VIRUS**

"Are you serious? I hate almost all of these guys...god damn it...", mutters Virus.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

  
 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"I'm in a fooking team with stupid fooking Vegeku, that useless pile of junk. He better not do something stupid or else i'm gonna knock'em out. Oh well, at least Rykon, Kirai, and Snow are in my team. We Dark Star guys have to stick together, ye know?", says Calvin.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"You 11 are known as Team **AMBITIOUS ANDROIDS**.", says Elder Kai.

"As for  
Jack.  
Daikon.  
Shadow.  
Yukine.  
Hunter.  
Sam.  
Kobyashi.  
Muffin Button.  
Silvie.  
Gokon.  
Sander.  
You guys are known as Team " **DEPRESSED DRAGONS** ". Now get on my right side.", says Elder Kai.

Yukine's eyes grow wide.

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

"What. The. Hell?", says Yukine.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS, KAI?! I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THIS ASSHAT'S TEAM!", yells an angry Yukine, while pointing at Jack.  
Yukine starts getting vietnam flashbacks of his past with Jack, then goes on a rant.

"I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS SCUM ANYMORE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAD TO PUT UP WITH. I LEFT MY HOME FOR A FREAKING REASON. THIS GUY IS THE DEVIL HIMSELF. SCREW THIS, I MIGHT AS WELL QUIT THIS.", yells Yukine.

Sander backs away from Yukine.

"Sure, you can quit if you want to, but may I remind you that the 7 Dragon Balls are on the line.", says Elder Kai, with a scumbag smirk.

Yukine starts sweating, and then relents with a sigh.  
"Fine. I'm only doing this for the reward.", mutters Yukine.

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

"Once I get the Dragon Balls, i'm wishing Jack away on a distant planet...one where it doesn't have oxygen.", says Yukine, with his arms crossed.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

"Well, I don't know what the hell that was about. But all I can say is, those 7 Dragon Balls are mine.", says a confident Daikon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Alright, now that the teams are sorted, lets all head to the 1st part of the 1st challenge.", says Elder Kai.

Elder Kai leads them all to a giant cliff.  
They reach the top.  
Vegeku is scared because without his powers, he's exposed to his fear of heights.

"So what are we supposed to do?", asks Kobyashi.  
"Well, you all are standing on a 10,000 foot tall cliff. You all see that circle of Buoys right there?", asks Elder Kai.  
Everyone notices the small circle and shyly nods.

"That will be your Safe-Zone. Jump down this cliff, land in the Safe-Zone, you give your team a point. The team with the most points win this part of the challenge. Simple right?

"You mean we all have to jump this giant cliff?!", asks Hunter.  
"I don't expect you all to. I'm not forcing you all to. But in case you don't do the jump, you'll have to wear these chicken hats.", replies Elder Kai.  
Elder Kai shows a crate full of rubber chicken hats.  
"No way i'm fooking wearing that thing.", says Calvin.  
"Then you know what to do.", says Elder Kai with a wink.

"But beware, there are Sharks in that water. So y'know if you miss the Safe-Zone, not only will you not score a point for your team, but you have a high chance of being eaten by a Shark.", says Elder Kai.

Everyone if shook as hell, except for Yukine and Jack.

 **CONFESSIONAL - JACK**

"Heh, this'll be a good opportunity to teach Yukine a lesson on disrespect. I hope he's not afraid of Sharks, heheh.", laughs Jack, with scumbag intentions.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2, The Jump

**Chapter 2 "The Jump"**

"Now, which team will go first?", asks Elder Kai.

After the two teams huddle, Calvin speaks up for his team, The 'Ambitious Androids'.  
"We'll go first.", says Calvin.

Elder Kai nods.  
Vegeku starts shaking like hell, obviously afraid.  
Akaroshi notices and starts talking to him.  
"Vegeku is it? Look, don't be afraid. It's not as terrifying as you think it is.", says Akaroshi, trying to calm Vegeku down.  
Vegeku is still afraid.  
"I'm going to jump first. I'll show you it's not too bad.", says Akaroshi, growing a confident smile, and immediately runs and jumps off the cliff, amazing her team.

 **CONFESSIONAL - RYKON**

"Holy crap! That girl just jumped without any worry! Is the insane or something?!", wonders Rykon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Akaroshi jumps off the cliff, but COMPLETELY misses the Safe-Zone, and is nearly eaten by a shark, quickly swimming away to shore.  
"Phew! That was a close one!", says Akaroshi.

 **CONFESSIONAL - FUTURE  
**

"She was nearly shark food! This game is already pretty messed up, and we're only on the 1st challenge!", says Future.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Virus decides to jump next, without any signs of fear, and lands directly in the circle of the landmark, gaining the first point to the team.  
"Nice job, Virus! I guess some of ye Z-Star chumps aren't entirely useless!", yells a happy Calvin to Virus.  
"Alright, Snow! I want you to jump next!", says Calvin, turning towards Snow, who is still on her Nintendo 3DS.

"What the fook are you doing?! Get off the shit game and jump damn it!", yells Calvin.  
"No, i'm busy playing a game right now.", mutters Snow, not even looking at Calvin.  
"You better stop being a lazy cunt, and get the fook off the game, and jump or i'm gonna MAKE ya!", says an angry Calvin.

Taking Calvin seriously, she puts her Nintendo 3DS down, and jumps.  
Unfortunately however, she misses and lands on the shore, landing on the sand, and knocks out.

The two teams cringe at her unfortunate landing.

 **CONFESSIONAL - RYKON**

Oh my god...

 **END CONFESSIONAL**

After seeing Snow's epic fail, Arale cowards out.  
So, Elder Kai puts a chicken hat on her head.

 **CONFESSIONAL - FUTURE**

"Seriously?! I'm gonna have to whip that girl into shape!", says Future.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, Kirai. Up to jump next?", asks Calvin.  
"Sure, I guess.", mutters Kirai, who jumps.  
Kirai is able to successfully make it to the Safe-Zone.

 **On Team 'Depressed Dragons'**

"Well most of those guys seem to not have an issue with jumping. We should all jump. Don't be selfish and think for yourself. Think of your whole team.", says Yukine to his team.

"You should just let everyone decide for themselves.", says Jack.

"And you should just shut the hell up. Don't even talk to me.", responds Yukine.

"Still angry at me are you?", asks a sarcastic Jack.

As the two continue to argue with each other, Hunter is scared.  
Poor Hunter seems to be scared of heights without the use of his powers.

 **Back on Team 'Ambitious Androids'**

"Well, I'm going to jump now. The rest of you guys better not chicken out or else one of ye guys will be voted off, ye hear?", says Calvin, who jumps.  
Poor Calvin misses, only a few feet away from the Safe-Zone, immediately gets attacked by a group of sharks.

 **CONFESSIONAL - RYKON**

"OH MY GOD.", says Rykon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Fortunately for Calvin, he is able to fight back against the sharks, only getting a few cuts, and swims back to shore with the others who jumped earlier.

Seeing what happened to Calvin, Rykon chickens out.  
"I can't do it. I don't want to die!", says Rykon to Elder Kai.  
Elder Kai puts a chicken hat on Rykon's head. Rykon looks down in shame.

"I'm not gonna jump either. I'm sorry, but I just can't! I can't do it!", yells Vegeku.  
"Oi, Vegeku! You better jump, you little shit!", yells Calvin.

Vegeku shakes his head furiously.  
"No, no, no, no, no! I'm not gonna do it!", yells Vegeku.  
Elder Kai chuckles and puts a chicken hat on Vegeku's head.  
"There, there. Calm down Vegeku, you big baby.", laughs Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - VEGEKU**

"I couldn't do it. I'm sure some people out there wouldn't do it either! I just hope I don't get voted off for this...", mutters Vegeku.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - AKAROSHI**

Akaroshi sighs.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Screw that. I'm not gonna jump either. I'd rather not get eaten by a shark thank you very much.", says Future.  
However she notices no girl has successfully pass yet.

That makes her change her mind, and attempts to prove a guy isn't the only to make the jump.  
"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE A MAN TO MAKE THIS LOUSY JUMP!", Yells an angry Future in her thoughts, who jumps.

Lucky for Future, she makes the jump.  
"HELL YEAH!", Yells Future.

Rachel is next to jump, and begins running, but trips before jumping on her own. Though she messed up on the jump, she is somehow able to make it.

Ellie walks over and quickly jumps, showing no fear on her face as she plummets below.  
She is also able to make it.

 **CONFESSIONAL - VEGEKU**

"Wow! Ellie is so cool!", says Vegeku.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, that's everyone on Team 'Ambitious Androids'. 5 people have successfully made the jump, whereas Akaroshi, Snow, and Calvin failed to hit the Safe-Zone, and Arale, Rykon, and Vegeku chicken out. The final score is 5-6. Let's see if team 'Depressed Dragons' can beat their score.", says Elder Kai.

 **TEAM 'DEPRESSED DRAGONS'**

Sam immediately cowards out.  
"Nope, can't do it.", says Sam.

Elder Kai laughs hysterically and then puts a chicken hat on Sam's head.

 **CONFESSIONAL - GOKON**

Gokon facepalms.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**.

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

God damn it, what a freaking wuss!", says a pissed off Yukine.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Kobyashi and Gokon notice Hunter freaking out over the jump and decide to give him a pep talk.  
"Don't worry, Hunter. Just jump. Show no fear and you'll be fine!", says Kobyashi with a smile.  
"yeah! Don't worry about it!", says Gokon.

 **CONFESSIONAL - HUNTER**

"Maybe they're right! All I have to do is show no fear and be brave!", says Hunter.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Hunter nods his head and smiles.  
"Okay, I have to do this! For the team!", yells Hunter in his thoughts.

Hunter jumps, and is able to make it, scoring the first point for his team.  
Kobyashi and Gokon give out a thumbs up.

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

"I got to be honest...I didn't think he'd jump. Good on you, Hunter.", says Yukine.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Kobyashi decides to jump next, and jumps with grace.  
Kobyashi is able to make it as well.  
Daikon jumps next, and also makes it.

Both Gokon and Muffin Button jump at the same time, and make it to the Safe-Zone, doing a double cannon ball.

"Aright! I'm next!", yells Jack, who runs and jumps.

Jack nearly gets rekt due to a sudden yet powerful wind change, but is able to make it to the Safe-Zone.

 **CONFESSIONAL - JACK**

"Heheh, that was a close one!", laughs a relieved Jack.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

"The Douchebag should have gotten fucked...", says Yukine before sighing.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Sander jumps next, and makes it.

"Sorry, guys! But I just can't do it! Please forgive me!", says Silvie, while Elder Kai puts a chicken hat on her.

"You have got to be kidding me...", says Yukine.

Right before Shadow was about to jump, he ultimately opts out.  
"Uh, sorry. I don't want die. This is a pretty high jump. Just give me the stupid chicken hat.", says Shadow.

While Elder Kai puts a chicken hat on Shadow, Yukine rages.  
"GOD DAMN IT SHADOW, YOU TOO?! DIDN'T I TEACH YOU BETTER YOU STUPID EMO FUCK!?", yells Yukine.

Shadow doesn't respond, obviously ashamed of his cowardly action.

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

Yukine sighs.  
"God damn it...even Shadow cowards out...oh well, it's my turn to jump.", says Yukine.

END OF CONFESSIONAL

Before Yukine jumps, he starts stretching.  
Unfortunately for Yukine, Jack runs up from behind him and pushes him off the cliff.  
Yukine screams, while Jack laughs.

 **CONFESSIONAL - JACK**

"HEHEHEH, I just couldn't resist.", laughs Jack, with a smirk on his face.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Yukine completely misses the Safe-Zone and belly flops hard into the ocean, making everyone, even the sharks, cringe.  
A minute passes, until Yukine recovers and swims to the surface. However a freaking Megalodon Shark shows up and nearly eats Yukine, who quickly swims to the shore, barely escaping the giant shark.

Jack laughs hysterically, pissing off Yukine, who growls in response.

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

That asshole WANTS to get his ass kicked!", yells Yukine.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Okay, let's see. For team 'Depressed Dragons', 7 of you guys made it successfully, while Yukine missed. Sam, Silvie, and Shadow didn't jump at all, so the final sore is 7 to 4. Against team 'Ambitious Androids'' score of 5-6, the 'Depressed Dragons' win this part of the challenge. So congratulations.

Most of the members of team 'Depressed Dragons' cheer, minus the cowards and Yukine.

All of the members of team 'Ambitious Androids' groan.

"Okay guys, let's get back to the main location for the next part of the challenge.", says Elder Kai.

 **After some time getting to the main location**

"Alright, guys. For the final part of this challenge, you all will need to build your own hot tubs! There are 2 crates of supplies for both teams. The first team to build their hot tub wins immunity.", says Elder Kai.

For Team 'Ambitious Androids', they aren't doing so well on the challenge as Snow and Rykon are being completely lazy, and Vegeku is being useless.

 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"Snow and Rykon aren't helping. One of those fookers are getting the boot. Vegeku is useless as hell, but at least he's trying to help!", says an aggravated Calvin.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

For Team 'Depressed Dragons', things seem to be going very well for them, since they seemingly have no problem cooperating on working on their hot tub (apart from Yukine and Jack).

Depressed Dragons make their hot tub first, gaining the win.

" 'Depressed Dragons' emerge victorious! They get immunity, and as a result, get to permanently keep their hot tub as a reward. Along with immunity for the night, of course.", says Elder Kai with a smile on his face.

The victorious team cheer.

"As for you, team 'Ambitious Androids', since you lost, one of you is going home. You guys will each vote to eliminate someone in the confessional. The one camper with the most votes to them will leave the island. But for now, you all can rest. Both teams are assigned to two cabins each. One for boys, the other for girls. Come night time, I want all of 'Ambitious Androids' to head to the campsite for the elimination ceremony. See you soon.", says Elder Kai before walking away.

The two teams go to their respective cabins and sort their beds out.

For team 'Ambitious Androids', (specifically on the boys' side),

Kirai and Virus are bunk mates. Kirai chooses top, while Virus gets bottom.  
Rykon reluctantly decides to be Vegeku's bunk mate, with Rykon getting bottom, and Vegeku gets top.  
Calvin gets two beds to himself since he's the odd man out.

For the girls,  
Akaroshi and Future are bunk mates. Akaroshi gets top, while Future gets bottom. Both are fine with their beds.  
Snow and Arale are bunk mates. Snow gets top, while Arale gets bottom.  
Ellie and Rachel are bunk mates. Ellie gets top, and Rachel gets bottom.

For team 'Depressed Dragons', (specifically on the boys' side),

Since being like brothers, Sam and Hunter are bunk mates. Hunter gets the top, and Hunter gets bottom.  
As Gokon and Muffin Button actually are brothers, they are naturally bunk mates. Gokon chooses top, while Muffin Button is fine with bottom.  
Since Daikon and Sander are familiar with each other, they are bunk mates. Daikon gets top, and Sander reluctantly takes bottom.  
Kobyashi decides to be Jack's bunk mate since he knows Yukine wouldn't be Jack's bunkmate, and Kobyashi personally doesn't like Yukine and Shadow.  
Jack calls top, so Kobyashi is forced to get bottom.  
Yukine and Shadow are bunk mates. Yukine calls top, so Shadow is left with the bottom. But he's fine with it.

Since Silvie is the only girl in her team, she gets a whole cabin to herself.

 **Night-Time**  
All 11 members of team 'Ambitious Androids' head to the elimination campfire ceremony, while team 'Depressed Dragons' celebrates in their hot tub, minus Jack and Yukine.

"Alright, so as you all can see, I have 10 marshmallows. The one person who does not receive a marshmallow has been eliminated from the game, and can never come back. Ever. So everyone, get ready to head to the confessional one by one, to make your vote. The loser will walk the shame, and take the boat of losers and will leave the island.", says Elder Kai to the losing team.

 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"I'm gonna vote for Vegeku. He deserves to leave to be honest. I specifically told him to freaking jump, and he didn't do it. He can fook off. I hope everyone that has a fooking brain votes off one of the useless pricks who didn't jump nor helped out in the building of the hot tub. No point in having them around..", says Calvin.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

After 15 minutes, everyone is ready for the ceremony to begin.  
"Alright, let's get this started. Those who get their names called, stand up and get your marshmallow. Honestly, if you didn't jump, you have a higher chance of getting eliminated. Much higher than the cliff you didn't jump off, ya wimps.", says Elder Kai.

Vegeku, Arale, and Rykon gulp.

 **"Virus."**

 **"Ellie."**

 **"Kirai."**

 **"Rachel."**

The four take their respective marshmallow.

 **"Akaroshi."**  
Akaroshi smiles in relief and gets her marshmallow.

 **"Rykon."**  
Rykon smirks, and takes his marshmallow.

"Now then, 4 more marshmallows remain. You 5 have had at least one vote to your name. Sucks when you realize you all made enemies in your own little way. Heh.", says Elder Kai before chuckling.

" **Calvin."  
**

Calvin grabs his marshmallows and eats it in satisfaction.

 **"Arale."**

Arale sighs in relief and politely grabs her marshmallow and thanks Elder Kai.

"Alright. You three have made more than 1 enemy in your team. My advice, don't be a moron. Do whatever it takes to help your team least two of you will have a chance at redeeming yourself. I can't say the same for the other. hahaha.", says Elder Kai.

Vegeku is shaking.  
Snow is shaking.  
Future is nervous.

 **"Future."**

"Ha, I knew I'd stay in this game!", says Future, secretly relieved she was safe from elimination, who got up and took her marshmallow.

"Well, now. We're down to the one last marshmallow of the night. Vegeku. You might end up going home because of your failure to jump off the clip to help score a point for your team. Snow, the same can be the said for you. But that's not all, you didn't help out during the building of the hot tub, thus pissing off a few of your teammates. You two straight up messed up. And one of you is gonna bite the bullet...", says Elder Kai, actually being serious.

Vegeku and Snow are beyond shook.

Elder Kai takes his time on naming the final person to receive the final marshmallow of safety.

Vegeku and Snow start sweating. The two glance at each other, then back at Elder Kai.

 **"...With 3 votes against 4, the one who is safe is...** **"**

 **Vegeku."**

Vegeku tearfully smiles and accepts his marshmallow, beyond happy and relieved.

Snow is absolutely shocked at first, but immediately gets mad.  
"Snow, you have been eliminated. You must now walk the dock of shame, and take your exit.", says Elder Kai.

"Whatever, screw you guys anyway! I don't need the stupid dragon balls!", growls Snow, who gives her teammates and Elder Kai two middle fingers.

"You guys suck!", finishes Snow, who takes the walk of shame, and aboards the shitty boat, taking her leave.

 **CONFESSIONAL - KIRAI**

"Good riddance.", says Kirai.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"I wanted that Vegeku scum gone, but at least she's gone. Maybe she should think about helping out her team instead of playing some stupid fooking kids game.", says Calvin.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - VEGEKU**

"I'm gonna have to be careful now! I don't wanna leave until Ellie goes out with me! Also, screw Future and Calvin! Those two are assholes!", says Vegeku.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Congratulations, you 10. You're still in the game. Try to do better next challenge. Now go get some sleep.", says Elder Kai.  
With that, the members of team 'Ambitious Androids' walk to their cabins.

 **On team 'Depressed Dragons'**

CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE

"Damn Jack! Mark my words, I'm going to get payback on him!", says Yukine, clearly angry at what happened to him.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3, The Knockout

**Chapter 3 "The Knockout"**

 **-Team Depressed Dragons-**

It's early morning, and as soon as Gokon and his brother Muffin Button wake up, they start their daily morning exercise routine.  
500 Pushups  
500 Situps  
and 500 Jumping Jacks.

 **-Team Ambitious Androids-**

Everyone in the boys and girls cabin' was sleeping soundly, well except for Vegeku who was the first to wake up.  
He starts the day by singing, like he usually does. Except he is terrible at singing. Everyone wake up to his terrible singing.  
Almost everyone in the boys and girls cabin look pissed. Especially Calvin, Ellie and Future.

The boys bring Vegeku outside and tell him to quiet down.  
"Vegeku, can ye shut the fook up? You're terrible at singing, ye rat.", says an angry Calvin.  
"Calvin is right. You can't sing. Just stop.", says Kirai.  
"Seriously, dude.", mutters Virus.  
Rykon doesn't say a word, just continues listening to music on his earphones.

The girls come outside as well, except for Ellie who goes back to sleep.  
"Yeah, Vegeku, knock that shit off. No one wants to hear your voice so early in the morning.", says an irritated Future.  
Arale and Rachel nod their heads.  
Akaroshi jumps in to defend Vegeku.  
"Come on guys, leave poor Vegeku alone. He's not intentionally trying to bother anyone. Besides, I think his singing is adorable.", says Akaroshi.

 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"I seriously want to hurt that shithead Vegeku.", says Calvin.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **-Team Depressed Dragons-**

The rest of the boys and girls on the team finally wake up.  
Hunter tries to talk to Sam.

"Hey Sam, want to partner up and watch each other's backs from people like Yukine who might try to get us voted off?", asks Hunter, proposing an alliance.

Sam however ignores him because he's on his phone playing mobile games.  
Hunter sighs.

After a while, the two teams meet up with Elder Kai beside the camp's lake, who explains to them what the 2nd Challenge is.  
"Alright, guys. This is a two part challenge. For the first part, you two teams will have to run a 20KM race around the camp lake. The first team to complete the full lap wins. So get moving!", yells Elder Kai.

With that, the two teams start running.  
After so many minutes of running, the teams were able to make it to the end of the lap.  
However, Gokon and Muffin Button were the fastest, and won for their team by making it to the end first.

"The Depressed Dragons win the first part of the challenge! Congratulations!", says Elder Kai.  
Elder Kai observes the 21 campers.

 **CONFESSIONAL - HUNTER**

"Wow, Gokon and Muffin Button sure are something! It's a good thing they're on our team!", says Hunter.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Calvin, Akaroshi, Ellie, Muffin Button, Gokon, Yukine and Daikon seem fine.  
Virus, Future, Arale, Rykon, Jack, Silvie, Hunter, Sander and Kobyashi look slightly tired.  
Kirai, Vegeku, Rachel, Sam, and Shadow look exhausted.

Elder Kai chuckles.  
"Alright, time for the 2nd part of the challenge! Follow me!", says Elder Kai.

Everyone arrives at the Dining Hall.  
There the two teams spot a lot of food on two tables.  
"Alright, each team goes to a table. First team to eat all of their food wins. Pretty Simple. Now go!", yells Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - GOKON**

"Oh. Hell. YES!", yells an excited Gokon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

After 10 minutes of eating, Team Depressed Dragons win yet again due to the eating habits of Gokon, Muffin Button and Sam.  
Hunter and Kobyashi are amazed at the hungry Saiyans.

Elder Kai once again observed the 21 Campers.  
Ellie, Calvin, Arale, Muffin Button, Gokon and Sam ate a large majority of the food.  
Akaroshi, Rachel, Virus, Daikon, Hunter, Sander, Kobyashi and Shadow ate an average amount of food.  
Vegeku, Kirai, Future, Rykon, Yukine, Jack and Silvie ate a little bit of food.

"What the fook Kirai and Vegeku?! You both ate a little bit compared to the rest of the team! We fooking lost cuz of you two pricks!", yells Calvin.  
Team Depressed Dragons celebrate but they are cut short due to the interruption of Elder Kai.

"Hang on, hang on. I gotta tell you all something. I lied. Those weren't part of the REAL challenge. Just a setup.", says Elder Kai, who then laughs.  
The two teams groan. Calvin is sort of relieved though, because it means his team hasn't really lost.

 **CONFESSIONAL - KOBYASHI**

"Wow, what a scumbag.", says Kobyashi.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"The real challenge, will be called 'The Awake-a-thon'! Some simple stuff. Just stay up. Last team/person to stay up for the next who-knows-how-long will win the challenge. The losing team will have to vote someone off. Now go and prepare. Head to the campfire in 10 minutes.", says Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

All we gotta do is stay up? Easy enough. Though it may be a bit difficult due to those 'fake' challenges we did earlier. He did that to weaken us. Still, I ain't going to sleep anytime soon. I'm here to win.", says Daikon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

After everyone finishes preparing for the challenge, the two teams arrive at the campfire. It's about 2pm.  
The two teams are separated from each other.  
Elder Kai watches over them, being very silent.  
Most of the campers look tired.

Hunter walks over to Sam.  
"Alright, dude, we gotta talk to each other to keep ourselves awake.", says Hunter.  
"Alright. What do we talk about?", asks Sam.  
"Hmm. I have no idea. But first things first, I have an idea-", says Hunter before turning to face Sam, only to see him already knocked out.

 **CONFESSIONAL - HUNTER**

"God damn it, Sam.", mutters Hunter.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Sam is the first one out. Heheh, that didn't take long.", says Elder Kai.

Vegeku and Akaroshi play ''ISpy" to pass the time.  
Gokon and Muffin Button exercise again.

 **CONFESSIONAL - SHADOW**

"How the heck are Gokon and Muffin exercising again?! Shouldn't they be at the least bit tired?!", wonders Shadow.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Not even 30 minutes pass, and Arale knocks out.

 **CONFESSIONAL - FUTURE**

"Great...thanks for trying Arale...", says a sarcastic Future.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

During the 2nd Hour, Rykon is next to fall asleep.

"Ye stupid fuck, Rykon. You had one job!", says Calvin.

Tired as hell, but wanting to stay up longer to help the team, Hunter goes over to talk to Kobyashi.  
"So how you holding up, Kobyashi?", asks Hunter.  
"I'm doing good, I guess. Not feeling too tired right now. You?", responds Kobyashi.  
"I'm not doing too well. Freaking Sam fell asleep. I feel i'll go to sleep at any moment..", replies Hunter.  
"Just stick with me and you'll be fine, Hunter.", says Kobyashi, patting Hunter's back.  
"Thanks, Kobyashi.", says Hunter.

During the 3rd hour, Future accidentally makes Rachel knock out by explaining to her the history of the Feminist Movement.  
"Ah, crap...", says Future, noticing Rachel is knocked the fucked out.

Elder Kai does a count for each team.  
"Team Ambitious Androids has 7 left. Team Depressed Dragon have 10 left.", says Elder Kai in his thoughts.

During the 4th hour, Jack is laying down.  
He nearly falls asleep but suddenly Yukine pranks him by throwing a bucket of water on him.  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU ASSHOLE?!", yells Jack, who is all wet and angry.

Yukine gives out an asshole laugh.  
"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, you should be thanking me. You nearly fell asleep!", says Yukine, sarcastically, before laughing again.  
Jack glares at Yukine.

 **CONFESSIONAL - JACK**

"This little bitch really needs to be put in his place.", says Jack.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

During the 5th hour Vegeku starts getting dizzy.  
"Uh, Akaroshi...i'm getting woozy here...", mutters Vegeku, starting to get loopy.  
"No, Vegeku, you can't fall asleep! We have to win! Please!", says Akaroshi, shaking Vegeku, but he ends up falling face first on the ground, knocking out.  
"Damn it...", mutters Akaroshi.

 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"Idiot.", says Calvin.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Hunter stands up from his seat.  
"I'll be back, Kobyashi. I'm gonna go piss real quick.", says Hunter.  
"Alright.", says Kobyashi.  
Hunter goes to the woods to pee.

Hunter goes away at a very small distance (17 feet) from the others and gets ready to piss, but notices another nearby.  
Hunter notices Shadow who is behind a couple of bushes.

"The hell?", whispers Hunter.  
He then notices Shadow is looking at someone sitting near the campfire.  
It's Silvie.  
Shadow is peeping on Silvie.

Hunter's mouth drops when he hears Shadow's pants unzip, and slowly backs away.

During the 6th hour Future ends up falling asleep.  
"Well, these guys are really trying to stay awake. I guess it's time to take things up a notch.", thinks Elder Kai, who gets a cassette player, and starts playing Fairy Tale Audio stories on it.

"Dear god, why?", says Virus.

Slowly but surely, everyone starts to get even more tired. Well except for Gokon and Muffin Button, who are still exercising.

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

"Alright, Ambitious Androids have 5 people left against my team that has 10 people left, including myself. We'll definitely come out on top again.", says Daikon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

During the 8th hour Elder Kai calls Master Roshi over in a tutu to start dancing while spreading "fairy dust", which is actually his dried semen, around the remaining campers.

He goes over and throws the "fairy dust" at all the girls who are awake.  
A lot hits Ellie.  
Some hits Akaroshi in the face.  
And a bit gets in Silvie's eye.

"HEHEHEHEHEH!", laughs the perverted Roshi, who starts dancing.

Sander couldn't take it anymore. He found Roshi dancing around in a tutu to be extremely hilarious, and laughs like crazy.  
"HAHAHAHAHA, YOU LOOK SO FUCKING STUPID. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", laughs Sander, making Roshi pissed off. Roshi gets out his walking stick, and proceeds to beat the crap out of Sander, knocking him out.

"Eh, I'll allow it.", says Elder Kai, while shrugging.

A couple of hours pass.  
During the 11th hour, Kobyashi continues to talk to Hunter seeking his advice on talking to his crush, Silvie.  
"Dude, you should totally go talk to her. You both are obviously into one another. Go for it. You guys will be fine together. Trust me, Kobyashi.", says Hunter.  
"Are you sure, man? I don't want to make her think differently of me.", replies Kobyashi.  
"Yeah, i'm sure. Go on, man.", responds Hunter.  
Kobyashi nods and walks over to Silvie.

Unfortunately, he finds Silvie knocked out.

 **CONFESSIONAL - KOBYASHI**

"Oh come on!", yells Kobyashi

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

During the 12th hour, Akaroshi gets bored.  
She notices Calvin sitting away from his team, and goes over to talk to him, taking a seat next to him.  
"Hey, you're Calvin right?", asks Akaroshi.  
"Yeah, and you're Akaroshi, right?", responds Calvin.  
"Yep. What're you doing over here by your lonesome?", wonders Akaroshi.

"I don't really get along with my team. Most of them aren't really that good at being useful, and they are pretty stubborn at trying to cooperate. It's all just a big fooking mess, ye know what i'm talking about?", says Calvin.

"Well, just give them some time, and they'll realize they should put some focus and determination into the team." says Akaroshi with a smile.  
Calvin nods in reluctance.  
"I think if you try to show them, in the right way, we could all work well together. You seem like you could be a great leader. Also, I have to say, love your accent.", says Akaroshi, giving him a wink.

Calvin smirks.

 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"Well, maybe she's right. I gotta show these guys how good of a leader I can be! I have to lead Ambitious Androids to victory!", says Calvin, crossing his arms.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

While Akaroshi and Calvin continue to talk, Gokon finally stops exercising, too tired to continue.  
"Heh, tired already, bro?", says Muffin Button.  
"Yeah, i'm gonna sit down for a bit.", replies Gokon, sitting next to Kobyashi and Hunter.  
Muffin Button continues to exercise.

During the 13th hour, Elder Kai starts playing soft relaxation music on speakers to make the campers fall asleep quicker.  
Hunter immediately knocks out.  
Meanwhile, Jack is silently losing his shit.

"Oh dear god. I just want to sleep. What the fuck, man. I can't. That fucking asshole, Yukine. He's gonna do some shit to me. Can't let that happen. Can't sleep. Gotta stay awake.", thinks Jack, while staring at Yukine.

During the 14th hour, Calvin knocks out.  
"Oh no.", mutters Akaroshi.

Virus starts blinking like crazy.  
To pass the time, and to make sure he doesn't fall asleep, Virus walks over to Kirai.  
"What's up? Kirai, right?", says Virus to Kirai.

"Yeah, you're the guy that kicked my ass, which later led to my death several months ago right?", responds Kirai, not looking at Virus.  
"Yeah. Sorry about that. Didn't know that was gonna happen.", replies Virus, not actually being sincere.  
"Forget about it. That was the past. Don't worry about it. I'm not the type to get revenge anyways.", mutters Kirai.

"Well, how you holding up?", asks Virus.  
"Not doing so good. But i'm trying.", replies Kirai.  
"Same. Meanwhile look at Ellie. She's not even having a hard time.", says Virus, noticing Ellie.

The two look over at Ellie, who is just relaxing, not looking as tired as the others on her team.

"Well, Androids have 4 left, and Dragons have 7. I guess we're nearing the end.", thinks Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - ELLIE**

"Heh, this is nothing. This challenge is a piece of cake.", says a confident Ellie.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Right before the 15th hour passes, Akaroshi knocks out, too tired to continue.  
Master Roshi ends up falling asleep.

Elder Kai silently watches the 10 campers.  
A few more hours pass.  
On the 19th hour, Jack falls asleep, too tired.

"Heh, dumbass knocked out. He's lucky i'm too tired to mess with him again.", says Yukine, giving a weak chuckle.

On the 20th hour, Sam, Arale, Rykon, Rachel, Vegeku, Future & Sander (who has a big knot on his head) wake up, but are sent back to their cabins by Elder Kai since they lost the challenge.

A couple more hours pass.  
On the 21st hour, Yukine is the next to fall, knocking out.

"They're starting to drop like flies. Keep it together, Kirai. We might just win this.", whispers Virus.  
"Yeah.", responds an exhausted Kirai.

Daikon looks upset.

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

What the hell?! We were winning! How could my teammates just give up near the end! Idiots!", says Daikon, slightly losing his composure.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

On the 22nd hour, Gokon falls asleep.  
Kobyashi is shocked.  
"I honestly didn't think he'd fall asleep..", mutters Kobyashi.  
"Damn, dude.", mutters Muffin Button, while doing jumping jacks.

On the 23rd hour, Kirai knocks out.  
Virus is so tired, he lowkey feels like dying.

 **CONFESSIONAL - VIRUS**

"Well, it's just me and Ellie against Kobyashi, the retard, Shadow, and that one other guy. Just gotta hold out longer..", says a slow Virus.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Kobyashi is next to knock out.

Muffin Button notices the sleeping Kobyashi.

"WELL, GUESS IT'S UP TO ME TO SAVE THE DAY. VIRUS AND ELLIE WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER. I AIN'T GOING TO SLEEP ANYTIME SOON. THIS CHALLENGE IS MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", yells Muffin Button, before suddenly crashing to the floor, unconscious.

Daikon and Shadow just stare at Muffin Button.

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

"What the fuck just happened?!", says a confused Daikon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Daikon, it's left to us.", says Shadow.  
Daikon looks over to Shadow and is completely stunned.

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

"Oh my god, I forgot this guy was still awake! I thought he knocked out freaking hours ago!", says a shocked Daikon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, it's Virus and Ellie vs Shadow and Daikon. Could be anyone's game.", mutters Elder Kai, tired himself.

Minutes after the 24th hour, Daikon knocks out.

"Heh, bye Daikon.", mutters Ellie, making Virus smirk.

15 minutes after, Virus is next to knock out, with Shadow knocking out not 10 seconds after Virus.

"Ellie wins for Team Ambitious Androids!", yells Elder Kai.

The members of Team Ambitious Androids (the ones who woke up not long ago) gather around Ellie, showing their respect for her.

Rykon notices Vegeku and immediately starts laughing at him.  
"Eh? What's so funny?", asks Vegeku.  
"Nothing!", says Rykon, trying not to continue laughing.  
Vegeku shakes his head and walks away, not realizing he has a dick drawn on his forehead thanks to Calvin from many, many hours ago when Vegeku was asleep during the challenge.

"Alright, Team Depressed Dragons, ya'll better get some rest. Because tonight, one of you is getting eliminated. See ya'll there.", says Elder Kai.

 **NIGHTTIME, at the campfire**

Team Depressed Dragons take a seat.  
"Alright, guys. This is your first time being here. Just like with the Ambitious Androids from last time, it's the same shit. There are 10 marshmallows/ The one person not to receive a marshmallow will be out of the game. Each of you will be able to vote a person off. The person that has the most votes will be the one to go home. Now, each of you get ready to vote in the confessional.", says Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - JACK**

"Screw you, Yukine, you need to learn you place!", says Jack.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

"Bye, Jack.", says Yukine.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

After 10 minutes, everyone is ready for the ceremony to begin.  
"Alright. If your name is called, you must stand up and receive your marshmallow. Let's do this.", says Elder Kai.

 **"Silvie."**

" **Sander.** "

"Shadow."

"Hunter."

"Muffin Button."

 **"Gokon."**

"Kobyashi."

"Daikon."

Those who got their names called, gladly got up and took their marshmallows.

"Alright, you three have more than 1 vote to your name. Yukine, Sam, Jack...one of you is gone...", says Elder Kai.

Yukine raises an eyebrow and looks at his teammates.  
Sam is nervous.  
Jack has a scumbag smirk on his face.

 **"Yukine."**

Yukine walks up and takes his marshmallow.

Sam starts biting his nails.  
Jack is still smirking.

"Alright, the final marshmallow goes to...

 **...Jack."**

"Heh, of course.", says Jack, taking his marshmallow.

Sam's eyes widen.  
Hunter's eyes widen.  
"So who's the other asshole besides Jack who voted me off?", asks Yukine, obviously knowing Jack would be one to vote him off.

"It was me...", says Sam, sad.  
"Oh. Well, good you're leaving.", says Yukine.  
"Hey, why don't you shut up, Yukine.", says an upset Hunter.  
"Or what? You want me to break your arm again?!", says Yukine.

Hunter quickly shuts up.  
"Well, I guess this is it...goodbye Hunter. Try to win.", mutters Sam.  
"Yeah, i'll try.", responds Hunter, hugging Sam.

Kobyashi, Gokon, and Muffin Button also wave goodbye to Sam, who takes the walk of shame, and departs.  
"I hope you try to win too, Arale my sweet potato.", thinks Sam.

 **-Team Ambitious Androids-**

"H-Hey, Ellie, good job w-winning for the team...you're so cool...heheh...", mutters Vegeku to Ellie.  
"Meh, wasn't difficult. Now if you'll excuse me, i'm gonna head to bed.", replies Ellie.  
"Wait, um, if ya want, y-you can sleep with me on my b-bed, we can c-cuddle and stuff...", mutters Vegeku.  
Ellie grabs Vegeku and throws him through a window and walks away to her cabin.

 **CONFESSIONAL - FUTURE**

"It's a good thing Ellie won. Women always pull through! Don't underestimate us! We cannot lose like last time! We have to keep pushing to victory every time! That's a promise!", says Future

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Akaroshi finds Vegeku on the floor, laying on broken glass.  
"hey Vegeku, you okay?", asks Akaroshi.

"Yeah, i'm fine.", mutters Vegeku.

"Um, Vegeku...did you know you have a dick drawn on your face...?", asks Akaroshi.

"...WHAT?!", yells Vegeku

Elder Kai: Well, that's it for this episode. The Jack and Yukine feud continues to grow, and Shadow is revealed to be a freaking weirdo! Hunter just lost his closest friend, and Future promises to win every challenge! Will she keep true to her promise? Will Calvin actually take Akaroshi's advice? Will Gokon wear his blue wig again? WILL VEGEKU ACTUALLY BE USEFUL?! All questions will be answered (or not) in the next exciting episode of 'Total Drama Xenoverse RPs'!

-You can faintly hear Master Roshi's perverted laugh-


	4. Chapter 4, DODGE!

**Chapter 4 "DODGE!"**

**-Team Ambitious Androids-**

Arale is laying in bed, weeping over the fact that Sam was voted off the island.

After the last challenge had ended, Virus, Ellie, Shadow and Muffin Button are extremely exhausted.  
Daikon, Kobyashi and Kirai are pretty tired, and the others have 100% recovered.

The two teams head to the Dining Hall to eat breakfast. It's a good thing Master Roshi is a decent cook.

Vegeku is sitting next to Ellie, and slowly wraps his arm around her shoulder.  
Ellie responds to this by punching him in the face, knocking him out.  
Rykon laughs.

 **-Team Depressed Dragons-**

Gokon, Muffin Button, Kobyashi and Hunter sit together.  
"Look guys, I was trying to form an alliance with Sam, but since he's voted off, I'm gonna have to find others to help. Since you guys are my closest friends and the ones I trust the most, you guys want to form an alliance?", asks Hunter.

Kobyashi and Muffin Button nod their heads.  
"Heck yes! We should call it the "Z" Alliance!", says a pumped Gokon.  
"Uhhhhh...sure...", says Hunter, followed with a sigh.

 **-Team Ambitious Androids-**

Calvin eats with Kirai and Rykon sitting next to him.  
Future sits with Rachel and Arale.  
Akaroshi notices Virus and attempts to talk to him.  
"Hi! Uh..Virus right? I'm Akaroshi. What're you up to?", asks Akaroshi, with a smile.

Virus nods, and simply replies with "Nothing."

"You're not much of a talker are you?", asks Akaroshi.  
"Well, I don't really know much about you.", replies Virus, starting to get irritated.  
"Well, guess we'll have to change that, won't we?", responds Akaroshi, with a grin.  
Virus rolls his eyes, and gets up and walks away.

Seeing Vegeku is knocked out, Calvin goes to him and shakes him like crazy, waking him up.

Elder Kai walks in.  
"Alright, guys! Are you ready for the next challenge?", asks Elder Kai.  
Everyone doesn't respond.  
"Good! Let's begin! This challenge is dubbed; The DodgeBrawl Challenge. You all know how dodgeball works, right? There will be 3 Dodgeball games. 6 campers from each team will work together to eliminate all members of the opposite team. The ones who weren't selected to play will sit the round out. Last team standing wins a round. The first team to score 2 or 3 points wins the entire challenge. If you get hit by a dodgeball, you are out. If you catch a dodgeball, you eliminate the thrower. Simple stuff. Now let's go.", explains Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"I'm going to destroy those lil cunts!", says Calvin.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - GOKON**

"Hell yes! Dodgeball is my thing!", says a pumped Gokon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - SANDER**

"Oh no...i'm getting flashbacks...", mutters Sander.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - AKAROSHI**

"This should be fun!", says Akaroshi.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

The two teams and Elder Kai head to the Dodgeball "Arena".  
"Alright. You two teams decide who plays, and who sits out. Remember 6 people on each team is on the field.", states Elder Kai.

 **-Team Ambitious Androids-**

"Alright, first things first, Vegeku sit the fook down.", says Calvin.  
A saddened Vegeku walks to the bleachers.  
"Now, Kirai, Virus and Ellie are gonna rest because they were around the longest last challenge. The rest is with me. Let's win this thing!", says Calvin.

 **-Team Depressed Dragons-**

Since, Shadow, Daikon, Kobyashi and Muffin Button were up the longest last challenge, they went to the bleachers.

Calvin, Rykon, Akaroshi, Arale, Future, and Rachel of Team Ambitious Androids were on the right side.  
Gokon, Hunter, Jack, Yukine, Sander, and Silvie of Team Depressed Dragons were on the left side.

"Alright, the first round begins! On your mark, get set, go!", yells Elder Kai, blowing a whistle.

With that, Rachel immediately gets taken out by Sander.  
Seeing her best friend get taken out, Arale pays Sander back, successfully hitting him with a dodgeball.  
Seeing Sander get taken out, makes Rykon burst out laughing.  
Unfortunately, Hunter takes advantage and throws a dodgeball at him, hitting Rykon right in the gut, and knocking him back.

 **CONFESSIONAL - JACK**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! RYKON GOT REKT!", laughs Jack.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Jack laughs at Rykon getting rekt.  
"Are you just gonna be standing there, or are you gonna help?!", yells Yukine to Jack.  
Yukine throws a dodgeball at Future, but misses.  
"Hah! Apparently you need all the help you can get! What kind of throw was that?! Idiot!", says Jack.  
"What, you think you could do better?!", yells Yukine.  
Seeing the two continuing to argue, Akaroshi and Future take advantage of this and take them out with their dodgeballs.

"GOD DAMN IT! THANKS JACK!", Yells Yukine, pissed.  
"Screw you too!", yells Jack.

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

"I'm seriously getting tired of his shit!", yells Yukine.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Gokon manages to eliminate Akaroshi.  
Calvin takes out both Silvie and Hunter.  
"Heh, these fookers are weak! It's CALLED DODGEball, you twats!", yells Calvin, with a cocky grin.

Calvin fails to notice Gokon, and he pays the price, with Gokon throwing a dodgeball and successfully hitting Calvin.  
"Hah!", yells Gokon, with a grin.

Future throws a dodgeball at Gokon, but he catches it, eliminating Future.  
"Damn it!", yells Future.  
"Heh, what happened guys, did you think it-", says Gokon until he was taken out by Arale, surprisingly.

"Yes!", says Arale.  
"Team Ambitious Androids gets the first point! Congrats!", says Elder Kai.  
Team Ambitious Androids cheer.

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

"We definitely need to step up.", says Daikon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Vegeku, grins and stands up thinking he's about to participate but gets called out by Calvin.  
"No, sit the fook down.", says Calvin.  
Vegeku sighs and sits back down.

"Um, I honestly don't want to get hit again, so i'm gonna sit down. Sorry guys...", mutters Rykon, still hurt from earlier.  
Calvin and Kirai shake their heads.

"Alright, Yukine and Jack. Since you guys obviously can't stop arguing, we can't have you participate at the same time. One of you has to take a seat.", says Daikon.  
"Fine, i'll sit out.", says Jack, quickly.

Akaroshi, Arale, Calvin, Ellie, Future, and Kirai of Team Ambitious Androids are on the right side.  
Daikon, Gokon, Hunter, Kobyashi, Muffin Button, and Yukine of Team Depressed Dragons are on the left side.

"Alright, guys. Let's kick their butts!", whispers Gokon to Kobyashi, Hunter and Muffin Button.  
The three nod in agreement.  
Future notices this.

Elder Kai blows his whistle.  
Future tries to take out Kobyashi, but he dodges, and Hunter throws a dodgeball at Future, taking her out.

 **CONFESSIONAL - FUTURE**

"What the hell just happened?!", says an angry Future.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Gokon dodges a dodgeball thrown by Calvin, but is hit by Akaroshi's dodgeball.

"Nice teamwork, Akaroshi!", says Calvin.  
Akaroshi grins in response.

Ellie takes out Kobyashi with a dodgeball.  
Akaroshi takes out Hunter with a dodgeball.  
"Shit! Don't worry guys, i'll avenge you!", yells Muffin Button.

Yukine throws a ball at Kirai, but Kirai dodges in the nick of time.  
Calvin takes out Yukine.  
"Argh, damn it!", says Yukine.

Muffin Button throws a ball at Kirai, but he manages to catch it.  
"You're so lucky...", mutters Muffin Button, walking to the bleachers in defeat.

"What the hell, guys?!", yells Daikon, realizing he's the only one left on his team.

"Heh, it's all of us against this pipsqueak.", says Calvin, growing a cocky smirk.  
"Yeah, it's 5 v 1. We got this.", says Ellie.  
Kirai, Akaroshi, and Arale nod.

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

I am not about to lose this challenge so easily! I came here to win, not to lose!", says Daikon, crossing his arms.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

The standoff begins.  
Daikon is looking very confident.

Akaroshi throws a ball at Daikon, but he easily catches it with one hand.  
"Seriously?!", says Akaroshi.

Daikon uses the caught ball, and throws it at Calvin, taking him out.  
"Are you fooking kidding me?!", yells Calvin.

 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"Just who the fook is this guy?!", says Calvin.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Both Arale and Kirai throw their balls at Daikon, but Daikon catches Arale's, eliminating her, dodges Kirai's ball with ease, and throws Arale's ball at Kirai, eliminating him as well.

"Well this guy is something else...", says Ellie.

"And just like that we're on an even playing field.", says a confident Daikon, with a smirk.

Ellie throws her dodgeball at Daikon, but he easily catches it as well.

"There you have it! Daikon wins the 2nd round for Team Depressed Dragons!", yells Elder Kai.  
Team Depressed Dragons cheer.

 **CONFESSIONAL - ELLIE**

Pfft, he just got lucky.", mutters Ellie.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Future glares at Kobyashi, Hunter, Gokon and Muffin Button, who are talking to each other.  
Future then pulls Arale and Rachel aside and speaks with them.

"Listen up, I've been checking out the other team. It seems to me that Kobyashi, Hunter, Gokon and Muffin have formed an alliance. We have to knock 'em down a size. So I think we should form our own alliance. You both in?", says Future, ending with a question.

Both Arale and Rachel look at each other, and then smile and nod at Future.  
Future smirks.

"All right, it's time for the final game. For this one, I need all members of each team to participate. The score is tied. The winning team wins the whole challenge!", says Elder Kai.

Vegeku grins, but notices Calvin glaring at him, and immediately stops grinning.

 **CONFESSIONAL - VEGEKU**

I don't know why Calvin doesn't want me to play. I can be useful, ya know.", mutters Vegeku.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Seriously?! Do I have to participate?", complains Rykon.  
"Shut ye arse up and play, otherwise i'm gonna lay ye out!", yells Calvin, threatening Rykon.

"Alright guys, please don't argue for the rest of the challenge! We have to cooperate in order to win!", begs Daikon to Jack & Yukine.  
"Fine, but he better not say a word to me.", says Yukine, crossing his arms.  
"Hmph.", says Jack.

Calvin goes up to Vegeku.  
"Oi Vegeku, don't get taken out early. If ye do, I promise you'll be going home. Ye got that?", says Calvin.  
Vegeku gulps and nods.

"Alright the final round begins now!", yells Elder Kai, who then blows his whistle.

Future, Rachel, and Arale immediately target the "Z" Alliance, and throw their balls at them, but they manage to avoid elimination.  
Daikon takes advantage of the commotion, and successfully eliminates Rachel.  
However Future takes out Gokon, shocking Muffin Button.

Before Muffin could question her, Arale distracts him.  
"Hey Muffin, over here!", yells Arale.  
"Nani?!", yells Muffin Button, but he is taken out by Future.

"Heh! Go take a seat!", yells Future, with a smirk.

 **CONFESSIONAL - MUFFIN BUTTON**

"What the heck did we do to make her do something like that?!", yells Muffin Button.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Akaroshi manages to eliminate Silvie.  
Yukine and Kobyashi throw their balls at Vegeku, who would have gotten eliminated, but Akaroshi saves him.  
"Vegeku, you need to be careful! I can't watch over you forever!", says a worried Akaroshi.  
"S-Sorry!", mutters Vegeku.

"Virus, how you holding up?", asks Akaroshi.  
"Fine. Just waiting for the right moment.", replies Virus, calmly.

Daikon throws a ball at Virus, but he easily avoids it.  
"Damn it! You won't be so lucky next time!", mutters Daikon.  
Before Daikon could think of a plan, Rykon throws a ball at him, hitting him right in the nuts, sending him flying into the bleachers.

 **CONFESSIONAL - HUNTER**

Hunter bursts out laughing.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Did this boy seriously get taken out by fooking Rykon?!", says Calvin.

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

"How could I have let that happen?!", yells an angry Daikon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Well, we're screwed.", says Shadow.  
"No! We have to win this!", says Kobyashi.

Future manages to eliminate Hunter, shocking Kobyashi.  
"What is with this girl?!", mutters a shocked Kobyashi.

Putting an end to Future, Shadow eliminates her.  
Kobyashi throws a ball at Akaroshi, but she barely manages to catch it, eliminating him.  
Virus notices Yukine has his sights set on someone else, and takes the opportunity to eliminate him.  
"You know what? Screw this!", says a serious Jack, who quickly eliminates both Rykon and Ellie.  
Sander takes out Arale.  
"We're not going to lose to you punks!", yells Calvin who throws a ball at Jack, but Sander saves him, catching it, thus eliminating Calvin.

"God damn it!", yells Calvin.  
Kirai starts to get worried and looks over at his remaining teammates.  
"Guys, it's literally just the 4 of us against Jack, Shadow, and Sander. Obviously they aren't slouches, so we have to step our game up! The only way to win is to work together! Okay?", says Kirai.

Akaroshi nods, while Virus doesn't react, keeping an eye on the enemy team.  
"Ummmmmmmmmm...okay.", says a meek Vegeku, clearly not knowing what the fuck to do.

Virus throws a ball at Sander, who narrowly avoids it.  
Shadow throws his ball at Vegeku, but Akaroshi pulls him out of the way.  
Kirai pretends to throw his ball at Shadow, making Shadow flinch, only for him to get destroyed by Akaroshi's ball.  
"That takes care of him. Good job, guys.", says Kirai.

"I helped too, right?!", says a happy Vegeku.  
"Uhhhhhhh...yeah...?", replies a confused Kirai.

Jack suddenly throws his ball at Vegeku, with Vegeku not even noticing it.  
Virus notices but chooses not to warn Vegeku.  
Kirai notices and takes the hit for Vegeku, pushing him out of the way.

"Wow, thank you Kirai!", says Vegeku.  
However, Jack grabs another ball and immediately takes out Vegeku, knocking him out as the ball hit him hard, right in the back of the head.

 **CONFESSIONAL - KIRAI**

Kirai shakes his head.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Akaroshi sighs.  
"Well, it's 2v2.", says a calm Virus.  
"Yeah. You think we can take 'em?", wonders Akaroshi.  
"Yeah.", responds Virus.

Virus and Akaroshi throw their balls at Sander and Jack, but they avoid them, and throw their own balls towards Virus and Akaroshi.  
Luckily, the two watch each others backs, and save each other from elimination.

"Thanks for the lookout.", says Virus, with a small smile.  
"You're welcome. We have to stick together as a team after all.", says Akaroshi with a grin.

Suddenly, Akaroshi is taken out by Sander.  
"Heh, nice one, whatever your name is!", says Jack, impressed.  
"It's Sander.", says Sander, annoyed.

Virus glares at both Jack and Sander, then looks back at Akaroshi, who is on the ground.  
Virus helps her up to her feet.  
"Don't worry, Akaroshi. I'll beat these two clowns and win.", says Virus.  
"You better.", laughs Akaroshi, who walks to the bleachers.

Virus throws his last ball at Jack, but he misses by an inch.

"Heh, looks like you messed. You're done!", says Sander, who throws his ball at Virus.  
Luckily, Virus is able to catch it, eliminating Sander.

Virus then quickly throws the ball at Jack, also taking him out, and winning for his team.  
Elder Kai blows his whistle.

"There you have it! Virus wins for Team Ambitious Androids!", yells Elder Kai.  
Team Ambitious Androids cheer.

Jack glares at Sander.  
"You stupid shit. You had 1 job! This is your fault! What are you, a stupid idiot?!", yells Jack.  
Sander sits down in shame.  
Daikon is upset.  
Yukine is pissed, but is glad there is a chance Jack might be getting voted off tonight.

 **At the Elimination Ceremony**

Everyone on Team Depressed Dragons is present.  
"Well it looks like you all lost yet again. What happened? You guys had people like Gokon, Muffin Button, and Daikon, and yet you all still lost. Well anyways, it's time to get someone voted off. Now get to voting!", says Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - HUNTER**

"I'm gonna have to vote for Daikon. That dude seriously deserves it after getting rekt by Rykon. I mean, Rykon of all people. Anyone who gets rekt by Rykon deserves to be eliminated.", says Hunter, with a chuckle.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

"Obviously Jack.", says Yukine.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - JACK**

"If anyone is going home, it should be Sander. He fucked us all.", says Jack.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - SANDER**

"Honestly, Jack is a total douche. I'm gonna vote for him because he's an asshole.", says Sander.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Alright, it's time to count the votes. Those who gets their names called, come up to receive your marshmallow. The one person who doesn't receive their marshmallow is the one who will be going home tonight.", says Elder Kai, holding a plate of 9 marshmallows.

 **"Shadow.  
Yukine.  
Kobyashi.  
Hunter.  
Silvie.  
Muffin Button."**

"Now it's down to you 4. Sander, you really did mess up. You had one opportunity and you blew it. Daikon, you were doing crazy good during that challenge, and yet you still failed. Not only that, you got taken out by Rykon. RYKON. That's gotta suck, dude.", says Elder Kai.

Daikon glares at Elder Kai, then glares at Hunter after hearing Hunter chuckle at him.

"Jack, you're on the chopping block solely because you're a jerk. That is all. Gokon, bro, i'm not sure why you're on here, to be frank with you.", says Elder Kai.

"Now then the next one who is safe is...  
 **...Daikon**.", says Elder Kai.

Daikon smirks and takes his marshmallow.

"... **Gokon**.", says Elder Kai.

Gokon happily takes his marshmallow and eats it.

"Now then, it's down to you two. The one who will receive the final marshmallow is...

... **Jack**.", says Elder Kai.

"Hah, you deserve to get voted off!", says Jack, with a shit eating grin.  
Sander glares at Jack.

"Sorry, dude. It's time to go.", says Elder Kai.

Sander looks down in sadness.

"Wow, thank goodness you're still in the game, Gokon. You had me worried there for a moment.", says Muffin Button with a sigh of relief.  
Kobyashi and Hunter nod.  
"Heh, i'm still in this thing! I ain't goin' anywhere!", says Gokon, with a laugh.

Daikon walks over to Sander.  
"Hey, man. You did your best.", says Daikon, offering Sander a handshake.  
Sander smiles and shakes his hand.  
"See ya, dude.", says Sander.

Sander takes the walk of shame, and leaves via the boat of losers.

 **-Team Ambitious Androids-**

Vegeku is napping.  
Akaroshi is chatting with Calvin, but she notices Virus, who is walking by.

"Hey, Virus.", says Akaroshi.  
"Hey Akaroshi. See, I told you I'd win for the team.", replies Virus, with a small smile.  
"Yeah, I wanted to say thank you.", responds Akaroshi.  
"It's no problem. Besides, without your help, I probably wouldn't have won for the team.", says Virus, stretching.

"Heh, maybe. You know, Virus, I'm starting to think we might become friends. Wouldn't you agree?", says Akaroshi.  
Virus simply responds with a smile, and leaves, making her smile back.

Meanwhile, Future, Arale and Rachel are outside their team's girls' cabin, conversing.  
"Heh, we sure taught those boys and their little alliance a lesson, didn't we, girls?", says Future, with a smirk.  
"Yup. We're totally the best!", says Arale.  
Rachel nods in agreement.

"We rule this game by force and we'll never lose! Our alliance will remain superior to anything this game throws at us!", says Future, with Rachel and Arale nodding in agreement.

Elder Kai: Well then. Things just got interesting. Daikon has proved himself to be a threat for the majority of the campers, two alliances are formed for the first time in this game, and a certain friendship is beginning to take shape. What else will happen for the remaining campers in the next challenge. Find out, and stay tuned for the next exciting episode of 'Total Drama Xenoverse RP's'!


	5. Chapter 5, Fist to Fist

**Chapter 5 "Fist to Fist"**

 **RECAP**  
Elder Kai: Last time on Total Drama Xenoverse RPs, the 2 teams had to take part in the "DodgeBrawl" challenge, where two alliances were made, and Daikon showed his mad skills. However it wasn't enough to win the challenge for his team, as Team Ambitious Androids won thanks to Virus, who is starting to be friends with Akaroshi. Ultimately, Sander was the one who was sent packing, being voted off from his team. What crazy challenge will the remaining 19 campers take part in now, and who will be the next to get eliminated? Find out now in this exciting episode of Total Drama Xenoverse RPs!

 **The Chapter Begins**

 **-Team Depressed Dragons-**

CONFESSIONAL - JACK

"I can't believe we lost two challenges in a row. The other team is full of weirdos and useless shits! How can we lose to them?! I have to be careful too. Yukine definitely wants me to get eliminated. I'm gonna need some **protection** to ensure that doesn't happen. Time to make some friends.", says Jack.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Yukine walks over to his Dark Star teammate, Shadow.  
"Hey Shadow, i'm gonna need you to do me a favor.", says Yukine.  
"Sure, what's up?", replies Shadow.

"If we lose the next challenge, I want you to vote off Jack. He needs to go.", says Yukine.  
"Alright, I gotcha.", responds Shadow.

 **-Team Ambitious Androids-**

Future is seen talking to Arale and Rachel, her fellow alliance members.  
"Remember girls, our mission is to take down Muffin Button, Hunter Gokon and Kobyashi's alliance.", says Future.  
Arale and Rachel nod.

Vegeku and Akaroshi were talking, but since Vegeku had to go pee, Akaroshi notices Virus near the boys cabin, and goes over to talk to him.  
"Hey, Virus.", says Akaroshi, with a smile.  
"Hey, Akaroshi.", responds Virus, with a faint smile.  
"You think we can win the upcoming challenge?", asks Akaroshi.

"Maybe. That's if the others are willing to work together.", states Virus.

While Vegeku goes to the bathroom, he forgets to lock the door.  
Calvin notices Vegeku going in, and follows after him.  
Calvin then proceeds to grab Vegeku and dunk his head into the urinal.

"What the hell, you prick?!", cries Vegeku.  
"HAHAHAHAHA! You know ye had that coming, ye fooking bitch. Stop being useless and maybe i'll start being nice to you!", laughs Calvin.

"Fuck you, Calvin! I'm one of the most useful members of the team!", yells Vegeku.  
Calvin laughs even harder.

30 minutes later, Elder Kai brings the 2 teams over to the lake for the next challenge.  
"Okay, so here's the challenge. Two people from each team will get on top this large platform held over this section of the lake. They must try to knock the other off the platform and into the water to score a point for their team. The team with the most points wins.", explains Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - RYKON**

"Oh, great! Another physical challenge! What the heck?!", yells Rykon in frustration.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Now, since Team Ambitious Androids has more teammates than Team Depressed Dragons, i'm going to let Vegeku and Akaroshi team up.", says Elder Kai.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!", Complains Daikon.  
Elder Kai ignores Daikon.  
"Calm down, Vegeku isn't a big deal anyway. The kid is weak.", says Yukine.

"Alright, for the first match, it's going to be Future of Team AA, vs Hunter of Team DD. Get up there, you two.", says Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - FUTURE**

"Perfect! I'm up against one of the members of Muffin's shitty alliance. And it's Hunter. This is going to be a piece of cake!", says Future.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

As soon as Elder Kai blows his whistle, Hunter attempts to make short work of her, but he immediately gets rekt by her, and gets thrown off the platform and into the water.

Kobyashi facepalms.  
"Well, that was fast! Future wins! The first point goes toward Ambitious Androids!", yells Elder Kai.

Arale and Rachel applaud for Future, while Muffin Button helps out Hunter.

"Alright, onto the next match! Kirai of Ambitious Androids vs Jack of Depressed Dragons!", yells Elder Kai.

As soon as Elder Kai blows his whistle, Jack and Kirai go at it.  
Jack manages to beat Kirai.

"Damn it Kirai, you had it won, man!", yells Calvin.  
"Sorry, he was more tougher than I expected.", responds Kirai, while getting out of the lake.

"Depressed Dragons gets a point. Calvin vs Silvie is next!", says Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - ELLIE**

"A part of me does want Silvie to win, but my team is more important at the moment. Sorry Silvie.", says Ellie.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Good luck, Silvie!", says Kobyashi, hoping she wins.

Unfortunately, Calvin beats her with ease.  
Kobyashi goes over and helps her out of the water, and comforts her.  
"Ambitious Androids gets another point! Gokon vs Arale is next!", yells Elder Kai.

"Sorry, Arale. But I gotta help my team win!", says Gokon.  
Arale attempts to put up a fight, but Gokon is way too strong for her, and he throws her off the platform.  
"Depressed Dragons gets another point!" yells Elder Kai.

Seriously Arale?! How could you lose to that buffoon?!", yells Future, clearly pissed at Arale.  
"I'm so sorry!", says Arale, begging for forgiveness.

"Shadow and Rykon, you guys are up!", yells Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - JACK**

Okay, so I was a little worried Shadow would lose. But I got nothing to fear for. It's a good thing no one on Rykon's team knows Rykon's trigger word, Kakafruit!", says Jack.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Rykon thinks he is stronger than Shadow, but Shadow rekts him, making him look like a weakling.  
"Shadow wins a point for his team! Ellie vs Kobyashi is up next!", yells Elder Kai.

"Rykon are ye fooking even trying at this point?", asks Calvin, getting slightly irritated because of Rykon's weak performance in the challenge.  
"Look, I'm trying!", says Rykon.

Kobyashi and Ellie are having a hard time trying to knock each other off the platform. Eventually, Ellie decides to kick Kobyashi in the nuts, and pushes Kobyashi off the platform.

Gokon and Muffin Button had to swim to Kobyashi (who was in a lot of pain) to take him to land.  
"Yikes! Kobyashi just got destroyed! Ambitious Androids gets a point!", says Elder Kai.

Yukine tries not to laugh. Silvie is worried for poor Kobyashi.  
"Alright! The next match is Akaroshi and Vegeku vs Yukine! This should be good!", yells Elder Kai.

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

"I've been itching to get my hands on this squeaker. It's time I beat him to a pulp.", says Yukine, with a small evil grin.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - VEGEKU**

"I'm pretty sure we can take out Yukine. Akaroshi and I might just be the ultimate tag team!", says a proud Vegeku.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Both Akaroshi and Vegeku meet up with Yukine on the platform.  
Surprisingly, Vegeku is confident.  
Akaroshi sees this and smiles.

"Alright, go!", says Elder Kai, blowing his whistle.  
Vegeku immediately charges at Yukine, and quickly gets his ass kicked.  
Yukine barely breaks a sweat, kicking his ass with ease.

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

"I mean, I could have gotten rid of him much faster, but I wanted to play around with my food first.", says Yukine, with a smirk.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Akaroshi tries to help Vegeku. She runs toward Yukine. Yukine notices this and throws a beat up Vegeku toward her. She gets knocked down.  
Yukine punches Vegeku right in the face 4 times in a row, and throws him off the platform using one arm.  
"That takes care of him. You're next.", says Yukine, pointing at Akaroshi.

 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"Not gonna lie, that felt really good seeing Vegeku get his arse kicked.", says Calvin with a smile.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Akaroshi starts getting pissed, mad that Yukine beat the crap out of poor Vegeku.  
She runs toward Yukine, throwing a punch at him, but he dodges with little effort, and punches the hell out of her, knocking her off the platform.

"Yukine wins! Honestly I'm not surprised. Another point to Depressed Dragons!", says Elder Kai.  
Calvin facepalms.

Virus goes over to help Akaroshi out of the lake.  
"Akaroshi, are you okay?", says Virus, genuinely worried for her.

"Y-Yeah, i'm fine. Don't worry about me.", says Akaroshi with a weak smile.  
Vegeku comes out of the water, his face all bruised up.

"What about me?!", yells Vegeku to Virus.

"Alright, Muffin Button and Rachel! You're up!", yells Elder Kai.  
"Hey, Muffin! Can you please go easy on her!", yells Hunter. Even though they're on opposite teams, he still cares about his girlfriend.  
"Yeah, no problem!", responds Muffin Button.

True to his word, he goes easy on her, and still wins.  
Future is absolutely livid.  
"Well, our team is straight fucked...", says Calvin.

"Yet another point goes to Depressed Dragons! Alright, Virus and Daikon! You're the last two!", yells Elder Kai.  
"Hang on a second, my team already lost. The score is 3 to 5.", says Virus.  
"I know, but I just like to see people get their asses kick! More entertainment, damn it!", yells Elder Kai.  
"Whatever.", responds Virus.

Daikon and Virus are both on the platform.  
"You ready to lose?", says Daikon, in his fighting pose.  
"Please, you're the one who's going to lose here.", says Virus, in his fighting pose.  
"Don't be too sure about that.", replies Daikon.

Daikon immediately charges toward Virus, and attempts to strike Virus, but Virus dodges and attempts to punch Daikon, but Daikon blocks his punch.  
"Our powers may be gone for now, but I still have my skill.", says Daikon, with a smirk.  
Virus attempts to kick Daikon away, but Daikon avoids Virus' kick.  
Daikon then swiftly backhands the hell out of Virus, knocking him back.

"You're gonna pay for that!", says Virus, glaring at Daikon.  
Virus charges at Daikon, and manages to uppercut him.  
Daikon fixes his dislocated jaw.  
"Not bad. But it wasn't enough to actually hurt me.", says Daikon.  
"What the fuck?", says Virus, stunned.

Before Virus had a chance to think of his next attack, Daikon drops Virus quickly with a leg sweep, and swiftly knocks him out with a chop to a pressure point located at Virus' neck.

Daikon picks up Virus' unconscious body, and throws him off the platform.  
"And Daikon scores the final point for his team! Depressed Dragons win with 6 to 3!", yells Elder Kai.  
Daikon raises an arm in victory.  
Team Depressed Dragons cheer.

"Now, can I get a paramedic out to get Virus out of the lake before he drowns?!", yells Elder Kai.  
Master Roshi suddenly shows up in a paramedic outfit, and goes to rescue Virus.  
"Alright, i'll see you losers at the campfire tonight.", says Elder Kai, with a wink, and leaves.

Master Roshi pulls out Virus, who isn't breathing.  
"Is he gonna be okay?!", asks a worried Akaroshi.  
Master Roshi nods.  
"Yeah, but he's gonna need some CPR!", says Master Roshi, and proceeds to give Virus mouth-to-mouth.

Later at night, Jack talks to the "Z" Alliance, over near the boys cabin for Team Depressed Dragons.  
"Hey, guys. I see you 4 have formed an alliance. Think you could open up a spot for me? I could really be of use to you guys.", says Jack, with a smile.  
"Hang one, we have to talk this over first.", says Kobyashi.  
"GROUP HUDDLE!", says Muffin Button.  
The four enter a group huddle and discuss Jack.  
Gokon and Muffin have no problem, with Jack. Kobyashi is okay with Jack. Hunter is the only one who has a problem.

"Honestly, I don't trust him. I think you guys should take my advice and not let him in. Something is fishy.", whispers Hunter.  
Kobyashi and the others nod.  
They all turn towards Jack, who is awaiting their response.

"Sorry, Jack. But we have enough members as it is. Our group is composed of close friends. We barely know you. I'm sorry, but we politely decline your request.", says Kobyashi.

"Okay, sorry to bother you.", says Jack, who walks away, seemingly composed.

 **CONFESSIONAL - JACK**

THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!", yells Jack in anger.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **-Team Ambitious Androids-**

Calvin starts yelling at Kirai, Rykon, Vegeku & Virus for losing their fights.  
"You fooking twats, ye all had one job and you fooked it up. Ye bunch of cunts!", yells Calvin.  
Rykon and Kirai apologize while Virus glares at Calvin.

Future yells at Rachel and Arale for also failing the challenge.  
"Look, what i'm gonna need you both to do is either vote for Rykon or Vegeku. Those two are the most useless on our team.", says Future.  
Arale and Rachel nod meekly.

 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"I'm getting sick of these useless teammates. Especially Vegeku and Rykon. I expected more out of Rykon, but he keeps fooking up. But Vegeku has got to go!", says Calvin.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **At the Elimination Ceremony**

"Well, you guys messed up. You had a winning streak going on and ya'll blew it. Well, except for Calvin, Future, and Ellie. You guys actually did something useful. The rest of you done goofed.", says Elder Kai, with a grin.

"Don't rub it in, you twat.", says Vegeku.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP FAGGOT.", yells Elder Kai.

"Now get to voting!", demands Elder Kai.  
After Team Ambitious Androids are done voting, the ceremony begins.

"Alright, let's get this shit over with. I'm ready to watch some old sitcoms! Those who gets their names called, get your ass up and receive your marshmallow.", says Elder Kai.

 **"Ellie."**

"Arale"

"Rachel."

"Virus."

"Akaroshi."

"Kirai."

The 6 get up and get their marshmallow, glad to still be in the game.  
"What the fook?! Why didn't I get a marshmallow yet?! I actually won my fight, unlike the majority of ye cunts!", says an angry Calvin.

"Maybe it's because some of these guys don't like you?", says Elder Kai.  
"They wouldn't say it to me fooking face.", replies Calvin, glaring at Vegeku.

"The next two who are safe are...

 **Calvin and Future."**

Calvin and Future angrily take their marshmallow.  
"And now it's down to Rykon and Vegeku. You guys did the worst in today's challenge. Like seriously, you guys could've done better. But anyways, the last person to receive the final marshmallow is..."

Rykon is shaking.  
Vegeku is shaking.

"... **Vegeku**.", says Elder Kai, throwing the marshmallow, hitting Vegeku in the face.

"Oh thank Kami!", says Vegeku, sighing in relief.  
"Ye've gotta be fooking kidding me.", says Calvin, with a facepalm.

"Well, guess this is goodbye for now guys. I'll be seeing ya'll after the game.", says Rykon, waving goodbye to both Calvin and Kirai.  
Kirai gives a small wave while Calvin turns away from Rykon in disgust.

Rykon walks the boat of shame and leaves via the boat of losers.

 **CONFESSIONAL - VIRUS**

"Honestly the only one I care about who stays in the game, besides myself of course, is Akaroshi. She's actually starting to grow on me. And she's kinda cute, too.", says Virus, softly.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **CONFESSIONAL - CALVIN**

"Well, Rykon's gone. I'd rather have Vegeku leave, but I guess this is the 2nd best thing. Even though he's with Dark Star, he really isn't useful without his powers, eh? Fooking Vegeku, he's staying in the game yet again. Piece of filth.", says Calvin, shaking his head.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

"Fook this, i'm gonna look for alcohol. AND IT'S NOT CUZ I'M IRISH.", yells Calvin, spotting a camera.

 **-Team Depressed Dragons-**

The Z-Alliance are seen celebrating in their hot-tub.  
"Guys, guys. In all seriousness, I hope you all know we might have to take some serious action against Future, Arale, and Rachel. Those girls are clearly in an alliance of their own, and they're trying to target us.", says Kobyashi.

"Yeah, but Rachel's apart of that alliance. She's my girlfriend. I don't want to hurt her...", says Hunter, looking down in sadness.  
"Dude, Future's my girl, and look what she's been doing to me. Last challenge, she gave no hecks on throwing dodgeballs at me. It's either us or them. They're legit trying to take us down.", says Muffin Button.

"Y-Yeah, but still. Ugh, maybe you're right. They are clearly a problem.", responds Hunter.  
"Alright, then it's settled. We put a stop to them.", says Gokon.  
"Agreed.", says Kobyashi.  
With that, the Z-Alliance puts their hands together as a show of team unison.

Elsewhere, Jack is walking and spots Yukine near the lake, drinking soda.  
Jack looks at Yukine for a second, and begins to walk towards him.  
Jack was about to ask him if he wanted to form an alliance with him, but suddenly realizes what he was about to do and stops dead in his tracks.  
"Ah screw him.", thinks Jack, before turning around and walking away.

Jack then walks into the boys' cabin for Team Depressed Dragons, and spots Daikon, who is getting ready for bed.  
Jack grows a smirk.

Elder Kai: Well then, Jack clearly has a new plan. And it seems the Z-Alliance will have to take action against Future and her alliance! And Vegeku is STILL in this game! What the heck is happening?! What's going to happen on the next episode?! Find out, next week on  
 **Total**

Drama

Xenoverse RP's

!


	6. Chapter 6, How Not To Survive 101

**RECAP:  
** Elder Kai: Last time on Total Drama Xenoverse RPs, the two teams took part in a fighting challenge. The Depressed Dragons ended up winning the challenge, with Virus taking the final L against Daikon. Akaroshi and Vegeku were no match for Yukine, even though they had a handicap against him. In the end Rykon, who was completely useless, was the one sent home. And Jack looks to form an alliance with Daikon. What's going to happen this time? Find out in this weird episode of Total Drama Xenoverse RPs!

 **Chapter 6 "How Not To Survive 101"**

It's morning time.  
 **-Depressed Dragons-**

Silvie is taking a shower. Shadow is lowkey peeping on her.

In the boys cabin, Jack notices Daikon waking up and says hi.

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

"I don't know why Yukine hates Jack so much. I think he's an 'alright' guy.", says Daikon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **-Team Ambitious Androids-**

Virus notices Akaroshi and goes to say morning to her, much to Vegeku's dismay.  
Calvin wakes up having a bad hangover after drinking so much (He stole some of Master Roshi's alcohol).  
Calvin keeps it a secret however.

Later on, the two teams head to the campfire so Elder Kai can explain the next challenge.

"Alright, guys. This challenged will be focused on Survival. Both teams must camp out in the woods for a full night and then race back to the cabins in the morning. There are two survival backpacks at the cabins. Good luck finding them. Once you get your backpacks, go to the woods and begin setting up.", explains Elder Kai.

The two teams begin looking for their respective backpacks.  
Team Ambitious Androids are struggling to find theirs, while Hunter of Team Depressed Dragons quickly finds a backpack for his team.

Team Depressed Dragons start heading to the forest.  
"Alright guys, you should all follow my lead. I was a boy scout when I was a kid. So I know what i'm doing.", says Daikon, while going through the backpack and pulling out a compass and a map.

However, Yukine quickly takes the map out of Daikon's hand.  
"Be quiet. I'm the one in charge here.", says Yukine, walking past Daikon with the map, while Daikon glares at him.

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

"This guy is such an asshole!", says a pissed Daikon.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

 **-Team Ambitious Androids-**

After a while of searching, Ellie is finally able to find the team's backpack.  
With that, the team head to the forest.

Calvin is very quiet, and walks very slowly, still recovering from his hangover.  
"Alright, i'm gonna be the one in charge here!", says Future, checking out the backpack and it's contents.

Somehow Vegeku ends up getting separated from the group.  
As he walks quietly for 5 minutes, he notices the team is no longer with him.

"What the hell?", wonders Vegeku, looking around for his teammates.  
He hears rustling nearby and goes to check it out.  
A bear comes out and Vegeku screams like a little girl and runs from the bear, who immediately chases Vegeku in response.

After running fast in terror and losing the bear, he manages to get back to his team, but refuses to tell them about the bear.

 **-Team Depressed Dragons-**

The sun is now setting.  
The majority of the team is having a tough time setting up their campfire and tents.  
Daikon looks at those having trouble and shakes his head, and walks over to them.

"Here, I got this.", says Daikon, who quickly manages to start a fire and starts setting up the tents with ease, shocking his teammates.

"Wow, you're pretty good!", says Hunter, with Gokon nodding.  
"Heh, thanks!", replies Daikon with a smile.

 **CONFESSIONAL - DAIKON**

"I'm totally leadership material.", says Daikon, smirking.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

It starts to get dark.  
Silvie decides to go out for a swim.  
Shadow notices and gives a pervy smirk

 **-Ambitious Androids-**

The team finally finds a good spot and sets up camp.  
Virus notices Akaroshi sitting down with Vegeku and goes over to talk to her.

"You think we're gonna do good this challenge?", asks Virus.  
"I think so. We just have to do our best.", replies Akaroshi with a smile.  
Vegeku starts to get irritated.

 **CONFESSIONAL - VEGEKU**

"Can't Virus fuck off? Do I have to beat him up? Geez, it's almost like he likes her.", says the naive Vegeku.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

The Thot Squad (Future, Rachel and Arale) share a tent.  
Ellie and Akaroshi share a tent.  
And the boys share the other tent.

Vegeku gets upset and whines to Akaroshi.  
"I don't want to sleep in the same tent with those guys! Please, please, please let me in the same tent with you and Ellie! I'll feel safe!", begs Vegeku.

He's also begging because he wants to sleep near his crush, Ellie, but doesn't mention that.

Before Akaroshi could tell him tell him no but in a gentle manner, Ellie cuts her off.  
"Fuck off Vegeku.", says Ellie, coldly.

Feeling sad, Vegeku whines. (You know, that little whine he usually does.)  
"Shut the fook up, Vegeku!", yells Calvin.

 **-Team Depressed Dragons-**

Shadow is behind a large bush spying on Silvie, while she's swimming at the lake.  
Kobyashi appears and catches Shadow spying on Silvie.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", whispers a slightly pissed off Kobyashi.  
Shadow turns toward Kobyashi and smirks.  
"Hey, you know you want to see her too. You should watch and enjoy the show.", says the perverted Shadow.  
Kobyashi turns red for a bit but sighs.  
"Fine.", says Kobyashi, shaking his head and watches along with Shadow.

Muffin Button is fast asleep, loudly snoring like crazy.  
The "Z" Alliance is sharing a tent.  
Yukine is in his tent, with Silvie sharing the tent as well, although she isn't present.  
Jack and Daikon share the last tent with Shadow, who also isn't present.

Once Silvie finishes swimming and leaves, Shadow and Kobyashi also decide to return back to their campsite.  
Kobyashi goes in his tent, wanting to go to sleep.  
Shadow notices the fire is going out and puts a shit ton of sticks to keep the fire going, but by throwing in so many sticks, he comically makes the fire extremely huge, accidentally setting the whole campsite on fire in the process.

The others wake up and go nuts, quickly leaving their tents and try to put out the fire, but it's too late, as the tents, camp food and other supplies are destroyed by the fire.

"Uhhh...my bad.", says Shadow.  
The others glare at him in response.

 **-Team Ambitious Androids-**

Everyone is sleeping soundly.  
However the bear, that same bear who chased Vegeku earlier, shows up after tracking down Vegeku's scent.  
The bear mercilessly attacks the campsite, looking for Vegeku.  
The others wake up after hearing the noise, and go outside to see a bear destroying everything.  
Vegeku screams like a girl once again and runs away, while the rest follow in panic, while the bear destroys the tents as well.

After getting far away from their fallen campsite, the group catches a break.  
"Sorry guys, I think that was the bear I ran into earlier...", says a sad Vegeku, knowing this was his fault.

"You stupid fuck!", yells a pissed off Future.  
Calvin also gets pissed off and chokes out Vegeku.

Akaroshi doesn't blame Calvin for hurting Vegeku.

With that, both teams are in terrible situations.  
Team Depressed Dragons sleep under a large stick "tent".  
Team Ambitious Androids sleep on the grass without any sort of protection.

Kirai and Rachel end up getting near Poison Ivy. Rachel gets large rashes on her ams and face, while Kirai remains unaffected.

 **CONFESSIONAL - KIRAI**

"I guess i'm not allergic to poison ivy.", says Kirai, who shrugs.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

It's morning time.  
The two teams wake up and begin their race to the actual campsite.  
But it is Team Ambitious Androids who manage to get their first, thus winning the challenge.

"Good job guys, you win!", says Elder Kai.  
The team cheers in joy.

Team Depressed Dragons arrive a minute afterward and notice the other team is already there and get upset.  
They then turn their attention to Shadow, and glare at him.  
Shadow notices and looks at them.

"...What?", wonders Shadow.

 **At the Elimination Ceremony**

 **CONFESSIONAL - YUKINE**

"Well this is the first time I vote for someone other than Jack. And it's the guy he told to have his back against Jack...pretty ironic I know..", admits Yukine.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

After a bit of voting, Elder Kai finally counts the votes and speaks up.

"Okay, so the decision was almost unanimous. Let's get this over with.", says Elder Kai, not wasting any time for once.

Elder Kai quickly begins throwing marshmallows at everyone until he no longer has any marshmallows. Jack was the last to receive a marshmallow.

The one without a marshmallow is...

...Shadow.

"I saw that one coming...", says Shadow, with a frown.  
"You're god damn right!", says Yukine, glaring at Shadow.

Before Shadow leaves, he walks over to Master Roshi, who was present, and whispers to him.  
"Hey can I have that one picture of silvie undressing, you told me about?", whispers Shadow.  
Roshi responds by lowkey pulling out a photograph and sliding it over to Shadow, who puts it in his pocket and goes to walk the Dock of Shame.

Shadow then leaves via the Boat of Losers.

With that, the losing team heads back to their cabins to get some sleep.  
However, Jack pulls Daikon aside and speaks to him privately.

"Hey, man. Just wanted to let you know, you did awesome during the challenge! You got some skill!", says Jack, buttering Daikon up.  
"I'm glad you think so!", responds Daikon.  
"But check this out, I think we should work together. We join forces and watch each other's backs, and I promise you, we can get to the final two no problem! Sound good to you?", suggests Jack, with a smile.

Daikon examines him and after a bit of thinking nods.  
"Alright, sounds good to me. Let's do this.", says Daikon.

 **CONFESSIONAL - JACK**

"Yukine better watch out. Because if he slips up, he's out of this competition. With Daikon at my side, i'm unstoppable.", says Jack, with a smirk.

 **END OF CONFESSIONAL**

Elder Kai: Well, I guess Jack got what he wanted. Now that he has formed an alliance with Daikon, will Yukine be the next to go? Will Vegeku stop crying and be useful for once? And what the heck did Roshi give to Shadow before he left! All will potentially be answered- except for the last one- on the next crazy episode of

Total

Drama

Xenoverse RPs!


End file.
